Dos silenciosas lágrimas
by mako-ino
Summary: Draco es el chico más desado por todo Hogwarts y un día se le ocurre jugar un rato con Hermione, pero se da cuenta de que Hermione realmente siente algo por él. ¿Draco se enamorará de Herm? ¿herm admitirá que se ha enamorado? ACABADO.
1. Dos silenciosas lágrimas

¡Mi primer fic! Deseo que le guste mucho o.  
  
DOS SILENCIOSAS LÁGRIMAS  
  
Era el primer día de Hogwarts en el sexto año de Draco. Él como siempre estaba con sus secuaces esperando que el viejo se callara de una vez y dejara que esos platos de oro se llenasen de comida. El parloteo de Dumbledore casi duerme a los Slitherins, pero por la comida se aguanta lo que sea ¿no?. Por fin Dumbledore gritó las dos palabras más importantes de su discurso: ¡A COMER! Una sonrisa cubrió todos los rostros de los estudiantes. Draco empezó a tragar sin más demora y tragó y tragó mientras los Slitherins le animaban: "Traga, Traga, Traga, Traga..." Al final cansado de ser el mono de feria de la mesa gritó: "Callaos de una vez y a lo vuestro j" Todos se quedaron parados pero obedecieron al "líder" de los Slitherins. Después de la intensa comida a Draco le entro sueño (n/a ¡y a quien no!) y se fue a su sala común. Pero de por medio se encontró a Harry:  
  
Donde vas Malfoy?- le dijo Harry con autosuficiencia. A ti que te parece? ¡Sal del medio cara-rajada!- le gritó furioso Draco. Bueno pues ya que veo que no has escuchado el discurso de Dumbledore- le dijo ignorando sus insultos- te agradará saber que los dormitorios de los Slitherins están en ruinas y naturalmente no podréis dormir allí este año. ¿¿QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?? ¿No me has escuchado? No vais a dormir en vuestros dormitorios.- dijo Harry dibujando una leve sonrisa de sabelotodo (n/a a mi Harry me gusta mucho también, ¿he?) ¿Y donde se supone que dormiremos?- dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia. Pues por desgracia vais a tener que dormir con nosotros- a Harry se le borró la sonrisa. Pues yo no pienso dormir contigo, cara-rajada, ni con los pobres de los Weasley y por supuesto tampoco con la sangre sucia, antes duermo en el pasadizo. 5 puntos menos para Slitherin- Draco puso cara de atontado- recuerda que soy prefecto, y si me desobedeces te puedo quitar puntos. Draco pasó por el lado de muy furioso por que el cara rajada le había vacilado y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los Griffindor. Pero antes se volteó hacia Harry y le dijo: Me alegro de no ser prefecto, Potter, no soportaría ser el mimado de Dumbledore ni tener que hacer de niñera. Un Malfoy siempre se queda con la última palabra.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V:  
  
Hermione después de una xarla con Lavander y Parvati, quejándose de tener que dormir con los de Slitherin (cosa que ellas estaban entusiasmadas ya que tendrían a Draco muy cerca) se fue a su sala común deseando no encontrarse con ningún Slitherin (y menos con Draco), pero al llegar dentro se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, Draco Malfoy. Parecía como muy traumatizado por haber de dormir en esa estancia roja y dorada. De pronto se volteó hacia la puerta:  
  
¡Hombre! Si es la sangre sucia – dijo con sarcasmo en la voz. Cierra el pico Malfoy- dijo con desgana. "Por que me tenía que encontrar con el, por que no podía ser Harry o Ron ¡o cualquier otra persona!" Hermione se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia la habitación pero una mano le agarró el brazo.  
  
DRACO P.O.V: Draco agarró a Hermione por el brazo, la verdad es que quería jugar un rato con ella, sabía como hacer que una chica se sintiera seducida por él. La cogió por la cintura y le acercó la cara hasta que sus labios se rozaron y le dijo en un susurro: "¿estás enfadada conmigo preciosa?".  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V:  
  
Hermione se quedó ahí parada, inmovilizada por esos ojos, inmovilizada por el roce de esos labios, inmovilizada por él. De pronto el cuerpo le volvió a responder, se separó de Malfoy sin poder decirle nada y s dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, concretamente los aseos. ¿Por que Malfoy había hecho eso? No lo entendía, pero lo que menos entendía era por que se había quedado paralizada en ese momento, por que tenía esa sensación, por que el corazón le iba a cien por hora, por que sus malditas mejillas no se volvían del color al que estaba acostumbrada a verlas... Seguro que él le había hecho eso a muchas chicas, eso... dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas la cuales ya no estaban sonrojadas. De pronto se miró al espejo y se secó las lágrimas con furia ¿Y a ella que le importaba? Malfoy la había hecho sufrir mucho, se había reído de ella, y con ese pensamiento en la mente se fue a la cama. No, a ella no le importaba nada de lo que él pensara o hiciera.  
  
-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-  
  
¿Les gustó? Pues si es así mándeme REVIEWS o como se escriba eso, ¡mandadlos por favor! Antes de continuar me gustaría recibir como mínimo uno por favor, y sean compasivos es mi primer fic o  
  
P.D: En el próximo capítulo prometo que Hermione saldré más, que casi todos los P.O.V eren de Draco, lo siento, es que me gusta muchio :P.  
  
¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!  
  
MakoIno o Mako 


	2. El despertar de la mentira

DOS SILENCIOSAS LÁGRIMAS  
  
El despertar de la mentira:  
  
Cuando Hermione se levantó, aún recordaba lo que le había pasado anoche, pero se convenció a si misma que no era por que le gustara, si no por su físico, así que continuó cambiándose. Cuando acabó de ponerse la ropa interior subió alguien por la escalera que hizo que Parvati y Lavander gritaran de emoción. Ahí estaba él, con esos ojos grises y destellos verdes, ese pelo rubio como oro... de pronto Hermione se dio cuenta de que iba en ropa interior y enseguida se tapó con lo primero que pilló, una sábana.  
  
- Tu que te crees Malfoy- le dijo acercándose a él- ¿que puedes entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas sin más? Pues estás muy equivocado.  
  
Entonces Draco la besó, esta vez Hermione no respondió se quedó ahí sin poder actuar. Y cuando salió de su asombro, atracción o lo que fuera eso, le dio una bofetada en toda la cara (n/a pobrecito .). El que se quedó parado esa vez, fue Draco, pero al momento hizo una de sus sonrisas y se dirigió hacia Parvati, entonces le dio un beso que ella respondió encantada y se fue. Hermione se quedó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no lloró, ni si quiera había razón para hacerlo, así que se vistió rápido y bajó a la sala común muy aturdida.  
  
PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMIONE  
  
Este tío es tonto, es un insensible, se aprovecha de las chicas, se divierte insultando, me ha dado un beso sin que yo lo consintiera, entró en una habitación de chicas sin ni siquiera llamar, me intentó dar celos, es guapo, tiene unos ojos grises penetrantes y tiene una personalidad muy marcada... ays... ¡¡PERO QUE DICES HERMIONE!! Es Malfoy, ¡DRACO MALFOY! Hermione... Hermione... Hermione... ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!  
  
FIN PENSAMIENTOS DE HERMIONE  
  
- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó Ron empezándose a preocupar  
  
- ¿¿eh?? – preguntó ella saliendo de su pensamiento – ¿que pasa Ron?  
  
- ¡Llevo gritándote 10 minutos! ¿En que piensas?  
  
- En nada, en nada, es que estoy cansada- dijo Hermione mintiendo descaradamente- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Que nos toca pociones Hermi, y te recuerdo que llevas los libros de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Era verdad, Hermione llevaba los libros de Historia de la Magia, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio con un "¡Gracias!" y fue a buscar los libros de Pociones, un momento, ¿Pociones? O no, Slitherin, ¡Malfoy!, "Me tiene que pasar siempre todo a mi por dios" Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación, pero había una sombra (n/a ¿adivinan quien es?) ella se acercó y era Malfoy (n/a ¿lo acertaron? xDD).  
  
- ¡Malfoy, déjame en paz por una vez en tu maldita vida!- Hermione aún estaba furiosa (aunque no lo reconocía) por el beso que le había dado a Parvati.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- dijo acercándose a ella- ¿no te gusta?  
  
La cogió por la pierna y la tiró a la cama acercándole los labios y haciendo notar sus ojos seductores. Hermione se quedó sin poder controlar su cuerpo y cuando Draco la besó ella respondió, un beso ¿sin amor?, sinceramente Hermione se dio cuenta de que no. En ese momento se separaron lentamente, Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, de hecho era su primer beso, no podía pensar, quería estar así toda la vida.  
  
DRACO P.O.V:  
  
Lo había conseguido, Hermione le había respondido el beso, tenía ganas de marcarse un reto, así que quiso conquistar a la chica que para él era mas inaccesible, tenía una carita de niña en ese momento, con la cara sonrojada, los ojos casi en blanco, entonces dándole un beso en el cuello se despidió y la dejó ahí tumbada. Draco se creía el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts (n/a de hecho lo es, xDD), no había ninguna chica que se hubiera resistido a sus encantos, se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, cogió los libros de Pociones y se fue a el aula con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro (n/a creído ¬¬). Cuando llegó a la clase vio a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, se la veía realmente triste, Draco empezó a sentirse mal por dentro y le vinieron ganas de ir a consolarla en ese mismo instante, pero en vez de eso se fue para allí y con una sonrisa de las suyas le dijo:  
  
- Te has quedado muy consternada, ¿verdad? – le puso la cara delante y Hermione lo miró con chispas en los ojos- es que darle un beso al chico mas guapo de todo Hogwarts no se hace todos los días, ¿o si?  
  
Volvió a dibujar su sonrisa burlona, Hermione le volvió a dar otra bofetada, esta vez le tiró al suelo, hasta le hizo salir sangre, pero en vez de irse Draco le dio una bofetada a ella y esa si que le tiró al suelo. Él se fue a la sala limpiándose la sangre con la mano y con cara de asco diciéndole:  
  
- A mi ni me toques, sangre sucia.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V:  
  
Hermione se quedó en el suelo sangrando, en ese momento ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, ella era una chica realmente muy fuerte (de hecho hay que tener valor para abofetear a Draco), pero eso era demasiado, no soportaba la idea de que su primer beso hubiera sido con un chico así, que era capaz de pegarle a una chica tan descaradamente, y lo que menos podía soportar es que de hecho le parecía que se había enamorado de él. Esa idea la hizo llorar aún más fuerte.  
  
DRACO P.O.V:  
  
Desde dentro de la mazmorra se oían los llantos de Hermione. Draco apretó fuerte los puños, ¿y a él que le importaba eso? A él no le gustaba Hermione, la simple idea le hizo hacer un gesto de asco, pero entonces ¿por que le daba esa lástima? En ese momento entró Hermione con la cara ensangrentada y aún con lágrimas chorreándole por la cara. Draco tuvo que apretar aún más fuerte los puños para no levantarse enseguida y pedirle disculpas, por que no quería hacerlo, él era Malfoy, el ligón, el insensible, el que no se deja derrotar por nadie... pero en ese momento se sentía como el peor ser de toda la Tierra. En ese momento llegó Snape, vio a Hermione y a Draco ensangrentados (Hermione ya no lloraba) y preguntó que había pasado allí, enseguida saltaron los de Slitherin que había empezado Hermione, pero al instante saltaron los de Griffindor que Draco la había provocado y que por eso lo había pegado. Al instante las dos partes de la clase empezaron a discutir y a gritarse, hasta se tiraron cosas, los únicos que estaban sentados sin decir ni hacer nada eran Hermione y Draco. Hermione estaba mirándose el golpe en un espejo y de tanto en cuando le lanzaba miradas de odio a Malfoy. Draco estaba pensando en que sentía de verdad por Hermione, solo era un capricho, seguro, solo la había conquistado para reírse de ella y por demostrar que se podía ligar a cualquier chica, por mucho que le odiara, sí, eso era. Draco giró la cara y vio a Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina, ese gesto le dolió en el alma, pero como siempre él lanzó una de sus risas burletas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLAOS TODOS!!!!!!  
  
Todos se callaron al instante, Snape se había cansado de todo ese ruido y desorden.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, explique que ha pasado aquí.  
  
Se oyeron algunas quejas de Griffindor, las cuales hizo callar Snape con una mirada de profundo odio:  
  
- Pues... - Draco miró a Hermione y sintió lo que debía hacer- pegué a Greanger por que me sentía celoso de sus notas en Encantamientos, y entonces alguien me pegó una bofetada, supongo que para defenderla, toda la culpa es mía profesor.  
  
Todos se quedaron en blanco, los de Slitherin miraban a Draco pasmados y los Griffindors aún más. Snape también se quedó en blanco pero dijo:  
  
- Entonces es un incidente sin importancia- los de Griffindor salieron de su asombro y miraron a Snape con odio, si hubiera sido al revés se habría montado una buena- así que continuamos la clase. Página 28 del libro Pociones Prohibidas.  
  
Con desgana todos volvieron poco a poco al libro, pero en la mente de Draco resonaba el pensamiento del por que lo había hecho. Ella es una sangre sucia, una sabelotodo, una creída (n/a mira quien fue a hablar, xDD), y además no era nada guapa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se estaba engañando, que no era sabelotodo, sino, lista, que no era creída, mas bien estaba muy contenta con ella misma, y de que era realmente preciosa. En ese momento despertó de la mentira de que todo era un juego y se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, la miró y ella lo volvió a mirar con odio. Por los ojos de Draco bajaron dos silenciosas lágrimas.  
  
FIN  
  
Os ha gustado, a mi no xDD, es broma, si me has gustado bastante, podría haber estado mejor, pero que se le va a hacer, le doy gracias por los reviews a CARMELE y a FIONA-WEASLEY, gracias de verdad T.T espero que sigáis leyéndome ¡besos! 


	3. Celos y cobardía

DOS SILENCIOSAS LÁGRIMAS  
  
Celos y cobardía  
  
Hermione acababa de volver a mirar a Malfoy con odio, pero al instante lo volvió a mirar y vio que dos lágrimas bajaban por esos ojos grises estrellados. Hermione se preguntó por que lloraba, ¿era por esa mirada que le había lanzado?, no, no era posible que de pronto se hubiera vuelto sensible, entonces recordó la mentira que había dicho él, habría podido decir que ella lo pegó por que Snape no la hubiera escuchando, sin embargo, había dicho que todo era culpa suya, al final decidió que se lo preguntaría al final de la clase y volvió al libro de pociones, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en la esperanza de que a lo mejor él sentía algo por ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
De pronto todos abrieron los ojos y se fueron despertando poco a poco, cogieron sus cosas con un bostezo y se dirigieron a la puerta de las mazmorras. Cuando Hermione salió, no le fue muy difícil encontrar a Malfoy, estaba rodeado de gente de las dos casas preguntándole por que había dicho eso cuando podría haber culpado a Hermione de todo. Hermione se acercó y con un moviendo de varita, se empezó a oír la voz de Snape que decía: "Quien no salga inmediatamente de delante la mazmorra, que se prepare para hacer el examen sorpresa de la poción rehabilitadota (que era la que habían "estudiado" hoy) gracias". De pronto todos fueron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían a sus respectivas clases. Todos menos Draco y Hermione.  
  
- Malfoy, tengo que decirte una cosa- dijo Hermione con voz decidida.  
  
- Que no sea largo,- dijo Draco con voz aburrida- tengo mas cosas que hacer que estar hablado con una sangre sucia.  
  
DRACO P.O.V:  
  
- No Malfoy, no es largo- ella se le acercó hasta que casi se tocaron- solo quería preguntarte ¿por que me has defendido en la mazmorra?  
  
Draco estuvo mirándola un rato, sí, en verdad era muy bella, "Sácate esa maldita idea de la cabeza, ella te odia". Cada vez Hermione se le acercaba más, su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente, tenía que decírselo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, intentó hacerlo como seduciéndola, le acercó los labios, ella se puso otra vez colorada, eso le dio más seguridad a Draco.  
  
- Por que yo- dijo casi a punto de besarla- por que yo...- "puedo decírselo"- Por que tú a mí...  
  
- Por que tu...- dijo Hermione esperanzada.  
  
- Por que... - "no, no puedo, lo siento"- por que yo quiero que te rindas a mis pies y así hacer sufrir a Potter y a Weasley.  
  
Hermione se separó de él, le dio una bofetada y se fue corriendo. Draco se quedó ahí apoyado en la pared con la marca de la mano de Hermione en su cara. Era un cobarde. Él que siempre se había creído el más valiente, fuerte y seductor, solo era un maldito cobarde que no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que quería y que en vez de eso era capaz de hacerla sufrir. No se merecía nada, se dirigió a su sala común (la de Griffindor) y se tiró en el sofá, no tenía ganas de hacer clase, solo quería pensar y auto-humillarse por ser un estúpido cobarde (n/a pobrecito T.T)  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia Herbología, se pensaba que él se le iba a declarar, no que le iba a hacer daño de nuevo, las peores heridas que te pueden hacer son las que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Ella se pensaba que podrían ser felices los dos juntos, por una vez en la vida ella se pensaba que podría entregarle el corazón entero a alguien, aunque sabía que no le convenía nada ese chico, sabía que era amante de las artes oscuras, una persona fría y muy insensible, pero por un momento había pensado que podría cambiar. Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos. Se la secó al instante, no podía llorar más por él, no valía la pena. Entró en clase de Herbología aunque no se pudo concentrar demasiado en las plantas carnívoras de 3ª clase, intentó hacerlo por todos los medios para poder dejar de pensar en él por un momento. Aunque naturalmente, no pudo. La siguiente clase era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, esa clase le tocaba con Slitherin, hoy no era su día de suerte, pero cuando llegó ahí, él no estaba. ¿Qué le habría pasado?, va, ¿que más le daba?, mejor que no estuviera, así no tendría que ver esa sonrisa prepotente, ni ese pelo pintado en oro, ni esos penetrantes ojos grises..., se dio un golpe en la cabeza, otra vez estaba pensando en él de esa forma, lo tenía que odiar, no amar. Entonces llegó Hagrid y empezaron la clase. Hermione no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase, estaba muy preocupada por Malfoy.  
  
No lo vio en todo el día, excepto en la hora de comer que vio como iba a buscar algo de comida y subía hacia la sala común. Excepto en ese momento lo volvió a ver. Al acabar las clases decidió que debía olvidar a Draco como fuera, así que se dirigió hacia Seamus y le besó. Él se quedó parado, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Hermione (de hecho le gustaba casi a todo el colegio), así que le respondió el beso encantado. Hermione pensaba que esa era la mejor forma de olvidar a Draco.  
  
DRACO P.O.V:  
  
Draco no había bajado en todo el día, solo para ir a buscar un trozo de pollo, era un ser humano, no podía estar un día sin comer, aunque por lo que comió... Ya era la hora de subir de las clases, la sala común se llenó enseguida de Griffindors, (los Slitherins evitaban estar ahí). Draco se quedó ahí tirado, esperando ver a un ángel, a su ángel. Al cavo de una hora llegó ella, que bella se veía con esa sonrisa, pero le tenía cogida la mano a alguien, por fin ese chico se vio desde la puerta, era Seamus, cuando llegaron, le dio un beso a Hermione, y ella le sonrió. Draco se pensaba que el mundo se le venía encima, la persona de la que estaba enamorada se estaba besando con otro chico, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Se levantó y empujó a Seamus que cayó al suelo.  
  
- ¡PERO QUE HACES MALFOY!- gritó Hermione furiosa- ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES PARA HACER ESO?  
  
- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON ESE TÍO?!- gritó Draco en un ataque de celos.  
  
- TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME CON QUIEN PUEDO IR Y CON QUIEN NO ¿DE ACUERDO?- Hermione añadió en un tono más tranquilo- ¿Te pensabas que podías tener a cualquier chica tratándola de la manera como me has tratado a mi? Si me quisieras lo entendería, pero se que es un juego así que- aumentó el tono de voz- ¡VETE, Y DÁJEME EN PAZ!  
  
Draco se quedó parado, al mismo tiempo los dos se dieron la espalada, los dos muy enfadados el uno con el otro, pero cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba a punto de desplomar al suelo de la tristeza, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se puso a llorar silenciosamente tirado en su cama.  
  
FIN CAPÍTULO  
  
Este capítulo si que me ha gustado mucho, aunque no me gusta ver a Draco sufrir así... pero se lo tiene bastante merecido ¿no creéis? Bueno le doy las gracias por el review a HERMIONE DE MALFOY, no te preocupes que como ves lo he continuado xDD, me alegro que te guste, ¡¡pronto el nuevo capítulo!! ¡BESOS PARA TODOS! 


	4. Te quiero mucho

DOS SILENCIOSAS LÁGRIMAS  
  
La venganza de Draco...  
  
Era una noche oscura y estelada, la luna llena iluminaba las lágrimas cristalinas que se desvanecían al llegar al final del rostro blanco como las estrellas cuando caen del cielo y no dejan rastro, solo la memoria de haberlas visto. Draco se levantó de la cama, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, aunque Hermione era la chica a la que quería, él era Draco Malfoy, y un Malfoy no llora, ni se deja humillar así por una chica de esa manera. Le pagaría con la misma moneda. A la mañana siguiente bajó a la sala común, ahí estaba Hermione... Draco apartó la vista inmediatamente y fue a buscar a Lavander y le preguntó que si quería que fueran a dar una vuelta juntos (era sábado), ella le contestó con una sonrisa que estaría encantada, salieron los dos juntos cogidos de la mano, Draco vio como Hermione los miraba furiosa, eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en un rostro que hace poco estaba llorando por ella. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Draco le dijo que podían bajar al jardín si querían, se colocaron delante de la ventana de la sala común (por la que Hermione observaba) y se besaron apasionadamente. Lavander estaba encantadísima y parecía que se entregaba al máximo, en cambio Draco estaba mirando por la ventana por la que vio a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, y asta que vio que le bajaban las lágrimas no paró de besar a Lavander. Se separaron lentamente, Lavander miraba a Draco muy sonrojada y Draco la miró y al momento volvió a mirar a la ventana, Hermione ya no estaba. Draco había conseguido lo que quería, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora no se sentía bien.  
  
- Lo siento Lavander, esto ha sido un error- le dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala común.  
  
Lavander se quedó ahí pasmada sin entender nada, así que se limitó a seguir a Draco con la mirada.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V  
  
Hermione acababa de ver por la ventana a Draco besándose con otra chica, la verdad es que le daba igual que fuera Lavander, la cuestión es que se estaba besando con una persona que no era ella, y al ver eso Hermione se había puesto a llorar silenciosamente mientras la luz de la mañana hacía que sus lágrimas tuvieran una luz especial, subió y se sentó en la cama intentando contener los llantos, pero no podía, estaba llorando por una maldita persona que no entendía sus sentimientos, y lo que más le molestaba es que se había puesto ahí a propósito para que ella lo viera, eso le había dolido de veras. Por la actuación que había mostrado ayer delante de Seamus, se pensaba que se había puesto celoso por que verdaderamente le importaba, pero ya vio que no, que todo era por su estúpido reto personal. No lo podía consentir, ya no más, no brotarían más lágrimas por él de estos ojos. Era una promesa que se hacía. Se acabó el llorar por ese chico, se acabó el sentirse desgraciada, se acabó el pensar que podía cambiar, Malfoy era malvado y lo sería para siempre. Bajó por las escaleras y se lo encontró delante de las escaleras.  
  
- Malfoy, por favor, vete- le dijo Hermione en tono de súplica, y añadió en tono más seguro- me he cansado de ti, no puedo seguir este juego, yo no permitiré que juegues conmigo, no te daré nunca esa satisfacción.  
  
- Hermione escúchame- la agarró por el brazo- yo...  
  
- Malfoy déjame en paz- dijo Hermione cortándole en seco- me da igual lo que digas o hagas, yo no dejaré que juegues conmigo ni un segundo más.  
  
- ¡Por favor Hermione espera!- dijo Malfoy agorándole la mano con fuerza.  
  
- Malfoy, suéltame- dijo en tono muy frío- te odio.  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco la soltó y se quedó sentado en la escalera viendo como su ángel desaparecía por la puerta y dejaba de protegerle con sus alas. El acababa de decir que lo odiaba, Draco no sabía si los ángeles eran capaces de odiar, pero parecía que sí. Se tumbó en el suelo mirando el techo, cada vez que parpadeaba veía la cara de Hermione, y en sus oídos no dejaba de oír: Te odio... te odio... te odio... por sus ojos grises bajaban dos silenciosas lágrimas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que toda la sala estaba mirándole. Así que se fue al lago, a meditar, a pensar de qué manera podría lograr que Hermione volviera a ser suya.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V  
  
"Hermione espera..." esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, ¿Qué le quería decir Draco?, esa pregunta sin respeusta le estaba comiendo la mente, "no, no puedo pensar en eso, Malfoy es historia, tengo que concentrarme en el trabajo de Herbología..."  
  
- Las setas diabólicas se...  
  
"¿y si me quería decir que me amaba?, no sueñes despierta Hermione, él no te quiere, y además ¿Qué importa? Malfoy es historia ¿recuerdas?"  
  
- Las setas diabólicas se encuentran en las cuevas de...  
  
Hermione cerró el libro, así no había quien se concentrara. "tengo que hacer algo, me enamoraré de otro chico, sí, seguro" Hermione hizo una sonrisa muy tierna. "Eso es, aún no ha llegado mi hora de ser amada y correspondida", y con ese pensamiento por fin pudo dejar de pensar en Malfoy y concentrarse en el trabajo. Cuando acabó el trabajo Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad, había dejado de pensar en él y por fin podía comportarse con normalidad. Fue a buscar a Ron y Harry para ir los tres como siempre a reír un rato, a hablar, a compartir sus secretos, era esa su vida, y estaba muy feliz con ella.  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco se había dormido al lado del lago, había tenido un sueño horrible:  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón mientras tomaba un café, parecía la sala común de Griffindor, de pronto Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado con cadenas a la pared, y Hermione llamaba a un chico, era Seamus, y mientras él estaba ahí atado ellos empezaban a besarse apasionadamente, hasta se tiraban al suelo, Seamus le estaba desabrochando la camisa mientras Draco gritaba y gritaba, Hermione le dejó continuar y le mandó un beso realmente frío a Malfoy.  
  
Entonces Draco se despertó.  
  
Aún le aturdía pensar en esa estúpida pesadilla, dejó de pensar en eso. Estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución no podía seguir así ¡se estaba volviendo loco!, un pájaro se puso volando delante de él, Draco no pudo pensar lo que hacía por que estaba sumido en la desesperación, gritó un: Avada Kedavra y el pajarito cayó al lago. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V  
  
Hermione fue a buscar a Ron y a Harry con una sonrisa y salieron los tres a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Después de reír mucho por la actuación de Ron cuando vieron una araña, la cual cosa hizo que él se sonrojara Hermione vio que ya eran las nueve menos cuarto y si no estaban en el castillo a las nueve serían severamente castigados. Hermione subió a la sala más contenta que unas castañuelas por que había podido de dejar de pensar en él, había estado un rato muy feliz con sus amigos, le gustaba su vida así y no quería que nada cambiara. Se fueron los tres a la sala común, Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar a ajedrez y Hermione se puso a leer. Cuando se cansó de leer vio que en la sala no quedaba nadie, normal, eran las 2 de la madrugada. De libro en libro se le había pasado el tiempo volando. Dejó el libro y cuando se giró ahí estaba la persona que la había hecho sufrir, la persona que la había hecho llorar, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo Draco con voz entrecortada- por favor perdóname, tu eres muy importante para mi, no quiero que me evites.  
  
Hermione la cara de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Que guapo de veía con esa cara de súplica y esos ojos mirándola sin pestañear, al final, sin mirarlo, con la cara vuelta a otro lado, le respondió:  
  
- Claro, siempre podemos seguir siendo amigos- le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y se fue corriendo a su habitación.  
  
Se puso delante del espejo, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera una, se había prometido que no lloraría más.  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco se sentó en el sillón, una palabra le resonaba en la cabeza Amigos, amigos... ¿Cómo que amigos? Bueno de hecho tenía un sentido, no la había dicho que la quería, solo le había dicho que era importante. Con un suspiro pensó que había que declararse ya, y buscó la mejor forma.  
  
HERMIONE P.O.V  
  
Eres muy importante para mí Esas son las palabras que en este momento Hermione tenía en mente. Ella quería mucho a Malfoy, la pregunta era, ¿él la quería de verdad? ¿Era todo por su "reto"? ¿O la quería como amiga? Le pasó el domingo volando, era la visita a Hosmeade, se lo pasó en grande con Ron y Harry comprando golosinas, mirando al casa de los gritos, etcétera. Pero esta vez no se pudo sacar a Draco de la cabeza. Cuando volvieron eran las ocho, se quedaron hablando y terminando los deberes hasta las 12, a esa hora los chicos se fueron a dormir y Hermione se quedó a leer, como siempre. Esta vez era la una y todo el mundo se había ido ya a la cama. De pronto empezó a sonar una música muy bonita que decía (n/a es un trozo de la canción "tu historia entre mis dedos", de Sergio Dalma):  
  
- se dice que... con cada hombre hay una como tu..., pero mi sitio ocuparás con alguno, igual que yo o mejor, lo dudo.... Por que esta vez agachas la mirada..., me pides que sigamos siendo amigos..., amigos para qué, maldita sea..., a un amigo lo perdono..., pero a ti te amo. Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales... Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas sabes que, se llaman TÚ..., solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro..., para sentirme, un poquito más seguro..., y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado... recuerda que yo a ti también te he perdonado, (n/a aquí me he saltado un trozo) y te me vas, con esta historia entre tus dedos.  
  
Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio que cuando la canción se acavó bajaron del cielo plumas, parecían de ángel.  
  
Giró la cabeza y allí le vio, el chico de pelo platino al que tanto quería, el chico que le había preparado todo esto... le abrazó muy fuerte mientras él le decía:  
  
-Hermione te quiero mucho.  
  
- Yo también Draco.  
  
Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que no tenía comparación con ninguno de los que se habían hecho hasta ahora.  
  
2 MESES DESPUÉS  
  
DRACO P.O.V:  
  
Hacía ya dos meses que salía con Hermione, ahora estaban los dos en el lago y un pájaro se le puso delante, y en vez de matarlo lo cogió con la mano y lo dejó volar libremente. Por fin era feliz.  
  
¡¡¡FIN!!! ¡FIN DE LA HISTORIA!  
  
Weno se acabó lo que se daba xDD aquí ha concluido mi primer fic, el que se queje de que este capítulo no es largo que se lo haga mirar, en Word me ha ocupado 4 páginas. Bueno ya me dicen en los reviews que les pareció o en corralesmariahotmail.com, os quiero a todos ¡besos! (si les interesa, a mi me ha encantado xDDDD) 


End file.
